1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a pet waste disposal device in the form of a receptacle or fitting that is generally funnel shaped and provided with a reduced diameter lower end connected to the cleanout fitting conventionally provided for sewer systems and located externally of a residential home or other building with the receptacle including a pivotal closure lid to provide access thereto from any position exteriorly of the building and a water inlet to which a garden hose or other supply pipe is connected with the water inlet including a unique arrangement of nozzles for flushing and cleaning the interior surface of the receptacle so that pet waste may be picked up from the yard or other areas and deposited into the receptacle without entering the home or other building. The device may be constructed of metal or plastic and is connected to the cleanout adapter by utilizing conventional plumbing procedures and a control valve is provided for the water inlet to enable selective operation of the flushing operation.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Efforts have been made to provide for removal and disposal of pet waste and, in some localities, it is required that pet owners dispose of pet waste in a sanitary manner so that it does not become a health hazard. The following U.S. patents are relevant to this invention but none of them disclose the concept of providing a housing or receptacle mounted exterior of a building in communication with the sewer line to enable pet waste to be deposited therein with the receptacle including a closure lid and a structure for effectively flushing the pet waste into the sewer line and cleaning the interior of the receptacle to maintain sanitary conditions.
______________________________________ 788,721 S. A. Johnson May 2, 1905 2,831,488 G. A. Anderson April 22, 1958 2,990,845 D. W. Sklash July 4, 1961 3,734,057 G. Lee May 22, 1973 3,771,491 A. Hunter Nov. 13, 1973 4,228,554 A. Tumminaro Oct. 21, 1980 4,242,763 J. Walker Jan. 6, 1981 4,432,498 A. L. Clements Feb. 21, 1984 4,593,645 H. P. Dingler June 10, 1986 ______________________________________